Construction and wood working projects require a variety of tools and accessories in order to ensure proper measurements for sizing pieces prior to performing cuts and/or assembly. As a result, there are a variety of core or base tools that are required when performing virtually any physical task. One of the most common tools used in such tasks is the common level. It is used to ensure objects are installed or constructed in a perfectly flat and/or upright manner. The common level is available in many lengths from a short torpedo level to ones four (4) feet or longer. The longer levels are more accurate, as they determine levelness over a wider area, but often do not fit into small areas and they are more cumbersome to transport and store. The smaller ones are easier to store and use, but the user is often forced to use a piece of wood or other material to span longer distances, thus affecting precision. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the convenience of a short level can be combined with the precision of a longer level in a device that is easy and effective to use. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
The present invention is a construction level with modular detachable sections resembling a conventional two (2) foot level in its detached state and when levelness over a larger distance is required one (1) or both detachable end portions of the level are attached using sliding joints extending the level to a four (4) foot length. The present invention comprises a body, a plurality of slide connection means, and a plurality of bubble level vials. The body is in the form of a bar, preferably rectangular, that is composed of at least three (3) sections: a first side section, a center section, and a second side section. Furthermore, the body is envisioned to comprise four (4) sides: a bottom side, a top side, a right side, and a left side. The first side section, the second side section, and the center section are envisioned to house at least three (3) bubble level vials adapted for zero (0) degree, forty-five (45) degree, and ninety (90) degree angles. A first bubble level vial is installed along the vertical axis, a second bubble level vial is installed along the horizontal axis, and a third bubble level vial is installed at a forty-five (45) degree angle on each the first side section, the second side section, and the center section. However, a greater or lesser number of bubble vials may be incorporated dependent on the length and/or potential use of the apparatus oriented at various angles thereof. The bubble vials are conventional bubble level vials found in most level tools and filled with a liquid such as ether, alcohol, or a mixture thereof. An air bubble is envisioned to be entrained in said vials to be utilized to level the working surface by positioning therebetween centerlines. It is envisioned the top side of the body will comprise windows so that the vials may be viewed therefrom. Furthermore, the bottom side of the body will comprise magnets to allow the level to be releasably attached to a metallic surface. The use of the present invention allows for the accuracy and precision of a long level with the convenience and usability of a short level.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide improved levels. U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,209, issued in the name of Northern et al., describes a level and protractor tool for accurately measuring an angle of a surface and aiding in bending any object at the correct angle. Unlike the present invention, the Northern device does not disclose a level having modular detachable level sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,676, issued in the name of Godinez, discloses an attaching level provided with magnets spaced along the length of the level for helping to secure the level to metal objects. However, the Godinez device serves a different purpose then the present invention and does not allow a user the convenience of a short level and the precision of a longer level in a single device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,996,911, issued in the name of Dinius, discloses a combination level and squaring tool providing a squaring, leveling, and holding function for pipe-fitting applications. Unlike the present invention, the Dinius device does not disclose a level having modular detachable level sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,974, issued in the name of Hitchcock, discloses a multi-function layout square with laser that has a protractor plate and when the protractor plate is removed the casing may be used as a level, a plumb bob, a ruler, and a compass. However, the Hitchcock device does not disclose a level having modular detachable level sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,435, issued in the name of Turner, discloses a device for properly positioning conduit piping that includes leveling and positioning components. However, the Turner device is a level that enables simultaneous positioning of multiple angles and does not disclose modular detachable sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,669, issued in the name of Sollars et al., discloses a wall hanging level for determining whether a wall hanging is horizontally aligned properly on a vertical wall surface. However, the Sollars device does not disclose a level having modular detachable level sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,475, issued in the name of Mayes, discloses a level with a slotted magnet support which allows a user to take their hands off the level when it is in a correct position. However, unlike the present invention, the Mayes device does not disclose a level having modular detachable level sections.
None of the prior art particularly describes a construction level with modular detachable sections resembling a conventional two (2) foot level in its detached state and when levelness over a larger distance is required one (1) or both detachable end portions of the level are attached using sliding joints extending the level to a four (4) foot length. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the convenience of a short level can be combined with the precision of a longer level in a device that is easy and effective to use that operates without the disadvantages as described above.